


Home

by DownOnThePharm



Category: Red Dwarf
Genre: Domesticity, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 16:56:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18553927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DownOnThePharm/pseuds/DownOnThePharm
Summary: A very brief snippet of a cozy evening with our Boys.





	Home

“Smeg!” Lister jammed his fingertip into his mouth, sucked on it for a moment, then pulled it out and examined it for injury. “Stupid smegging sewing needles - why do they have to be so sharp?”

“Hmm, that is a mystery,” Rimmer snarked from somewhere behind his heap of revision materials. “Why indeed? Let’s review, shall we?”

Lister tossed a throw pillow at Rimmer, who caught it with ease. “Cheeky bugger. I’ve jabbed meself at least four times. It’s not easy to get the needle through the leather and the patches, y’know?” He picked up his jacket again, and resumed sewing his new Space Corps Marines patch onto it. 

From the opposite end of the sofa, where he was curled up expertly embroidering an elegant little black cat on the lapel of a new suit coat, Cat remarked, “Well, bud, if you didn’t jam it through with those stubby sausages you call fingers, you might not lose cont - HEY!” Rubbing the back of his head where the errant pillow had bounced off of him, Cat glared at Rimmer. “What was that for, Trans-Am Wheel Arch Nostrils?”

“No one ribs Listy except for me, squire, and don’t you forget it.”

“Wait - you call it a ‘rib?’ You monkeys really are weird!”

Head bent over his sewing, Lister smiled at the banter between the hologram and felinoid. As Kryten set a cup of tea and plate of freshly baked biscuits on the table next to him, the Scouser beamed up at the doting mech. Lister cherished comfortable, homey evenings like this, working on a project while surrounded by his weird little makeshift family. After three decades of constantly searching for home, he’d recently called off their quest for Earth. 

He was already home.


End file.
